


One More Happy Ending

by Always_Foreverlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Ex Sex, Happy Ending, Intersex, Intersex Do Kyungsoo, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin break up and get back together. That’s it! That’s the story!Oneshot Kaisoo❤️❤️
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 59





	One More Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Intersex Kyungsoo!
> 
> Read Tags!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated 😌😌

Kyungsoo hates these damn annual parties his parents host and force him to show up. He looked over to where his father was having a conversation with Dr. Jo Insung. His father will never stop trying to set him up with the good doctor. Kyungsoo wished his parents didn’t obsess over his love life. He doesn’t remember them bothering Seungsoo like this.

“Can I have a large mojito? With a lot of rum, Kyungsoo said. The bartender nodded and got started on his drink.

“A double Whisky Sour,” Came a familiar voice. Kyungsoo turned to see Jongin standing there, looking absolutely elegant in a black suit with his blonde hair. Looking vaguely annoyed. He hadn’t noticed Kyungsoo yet, who was leaning further down the bar. Of course he looks handsome, Kyungsoo doesn’t remember a time where Kim Jongin didn’t look like he just came off a runway.

Kyungsoo really can’t help but give the man a once over. Jongin’s tall, well-built frame never ceases to amaze him. His suit fit snugly over broad shoulders and he knows clearly what’s underneath that suit, he used to have unlimited access to that body.

Kyungsoo shook his head, he’s going to fucking kill whoever invited him, probably his mother because she absolutely refuses to accept that he and Jongin are over. His father is happy that he and Jongin are over, only because he thinks Insung now has a chance. Looking at Jongin, his father should know his type by now. And it’s not the good doctor.

They’ve been over for two months now and she always invites him over. Kyungsoo thought about running away, leave the party early but why should he?! This is his house, Jongin is the guest here. So, he can just go to hell.

Kyungsoo himself is wearing a dark gray suit, looking absolutely dashing and very sexy. He’s not conceited, he just knows he looks good.

The bartender brings his drink and Kyungsoo thanks him, just then Jongin looks over and sees him. The younger man doesn't look the least bit surprised, he smiles and waves at Kyungsoo like they’re friends. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and walks away. 

He doesn’t have to deal with Jongin just because he’s there. He turns around to make sure Jongin isn’t following him or something.

He makes his way toward his brother and leans against the others shoulder.

“Kill me, now.” Kyungsoo mumbles. Seungsoo laughs and tells him he’s being dramatic.

“No I’m not, mother invited Jongin and he’s the last person I want to see or deal with.”

Seungsoo grimaces and grabs a glass of champagne from a passing by waiter.

Kyungsoo looks at his brother. “What?” He asks.

“Mom didn’t invite, Jongin. I did,”

“HYUNG!!! Why would you do that?!”

“Cause Jongin is my friend too, he’s not just your ex. How could I not invite him when everyone else is here.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and glared at his brother. “My whole family is full of traitors! None of you care about how I feel!”

Seungsoo was used to Kyungsoo’s dramatic ways. This was nothing new, just Kyungsoo being a brat as always.

“This is a huge party, you can just ignore him. Plus it’s been like three months, shouldn’t you be over him by now?.”

“That’s not the point! He shouldn’t be here! Remember how he broke my heart! Or is everyone over that already?”

Seungsoo groaned, frustrated all he wants is to join the party and make out with his wife when he finds her

“He made a mistake and he more than apologized for it. I warned you not to date Jongin but you didn’t listen to me.”

“You’re no longer my favorite brother,” Kyungsoo rasped, shrugging the older’s hand off his shoulder. Sulking away.

✨  
Kyungsoo goes back to the bar and orders more mojitos. Now he’s not only mad at his parents, he’s added his brother and ex on the list.

“Getting wasted isn’t going to make me disappear,” Jongin says, taking the seat next to him and signaling the bartender for another Whiskey Sour.

“Go away,”

“Nope,”

Kyungsoo turns around and faces his ex, for a moment he’s forgotten what he was going to say. God, he hates how distractingly hot Kim Jongin is.

“There’s no reason we can’t be—“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll break your balls.”

Jongin signs and takes a slip of his drink. Kyungsoo ignores him in favor of another drink. He hopes Jongin gets the hint and fucks off.

“We’re gonna have to talk at some point.”

“What the fuck about?”

“Us…”

“There’s no us, dummy. Go fuck that bitch in your office.” Kyungsoo said.

“There’s always going to be us. Just let me explain,”

Kyungsoo turns to face the younger and takes a deep breath. “I don’t care for your explanation, Jongin. Just leave me alone.”

“If I could I would. I miss you, Soo.”

His heart pounded so fast he thought it would beat out of his chest. Fuck Jongin, Kyungsoo isn’t going to fall for that again.

“I don’t.” He said, he closed his eyes when Jongin moved closer and forced him to look up at his face.

Something ripped open inside him , like happiness, comfort, and fulfillment, though he couldn’t put a finger on what exactly. If He’d let himself admit the truth, he would confess he missed his touch more than anything else.

“Please, talk to me.”

Kyungsoo has no idea how they ended up in his old bedroom. He had no idea how he ended up kissing the daylights out of his ex. Somehow in that hot rush, he ended up pinning him on the little table.

Kyungsoo tugged at him to make him kiss him again. Everything was moving so quickly, Kyungsoo didn't remember or care when Jongin pulled his pants down,  
Jongin brushed his finger against his folds, and Kyungsoo instantly got wet. “I miss you and this sweet pussy so much.” Jongin moaned. He kissed his lips firmly and slid his finger inside him.

“Oh yess,” Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin massaged his clitoris until his juices formed.

Kyungsoo felt his pussy get wetter then and he longed for Jongin to be inside.

Then his fingers were gone and his cock was buried deep inside Kyungsoo. He pulled back and as he thrust back into him. Jongin’s cock hitting his prostate with every movement and his mouth surrounding him, his fingers tangled in his ex’s hair.

The desk was making it impossible for them to move how they wanted.

“Bed,” Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin didn’t hesitate to pick him up and head towards the bed. Kyungsoo slowly pushed Jongin down to the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him hard, he wanted the kiss to hurt. He kissed his neck, then bit and sucked.

“I’m gonna ride you,” he moaned. Kyungsoo straddled him and took him into him, Jongin put his hands on his hips at once. His cock felt so good, deep inside him,  
“Go for it baby,” Jongin encouraged.

Kyungsoo took a breath as he felt the head of his cock start to push on his tight, waiting cunt , his pussy dripping with his own juices, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

Jongin buried himself deep. Kyungsoo moaned. Fuck, he felt so good inside him. His eyes watered lightly, Kyungsoo felt unbelievable full, how did he go three months without this? Gosh, he missed this.

Kyungsoo could come just from the feel of him inside him. He was sure of it.

"Soo..." Jongin said in a husky tone. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked into his lover’s eyes, he arched his back, and started riding him. The sensation was wild as he moved up and down Jongin’s huge cock.

Kyungsoo moaned throatily as they stared into each other's eyes.He continued to ride his nine-inch dick that was buried oh so fucking deep inside him.  
✨  
Kyungsoo rides dick like he was born for it. He looks so good with his head thrown back, his body cast even paler than usual in the moonlight. His fingers clenched into Jongin’s chest. Jongin can’t breathe, he can barely focus enough to keep up with him as Kyungsoo keeps fucking himself down onto his cock, brow furrowed with concentration, lips parted, his breathing shallow.

Kyungsoo’s thighs were turning a bright red from being worked so hard, Jongin can’t stop himself from grasping desperately at his hips, thrusting up into him and giving as good as he got.

Both sweating from the effort, and Jongin wants to somehow get his mouth all over this magnificent man riding his lap so perfectly and half wanting to lay back so that he could see every part of Kyungsoo in all of his sweating, panting glory.

A droplet of sweat ran around Kyungsoo’s ear and down across his neck, lingering in the hollow of his throat and threatening to dip over with every shove downwards of his body. Jongin’s resolve wavered, his hips stuttering in driving up into Kyungsoo, and the hesitation had him dragging over Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. Kyungsoo groans, guttural and deep, and Jongin’s determination cracks.

He surged upwards, forcing Kyungsoo further onto his lap, and crashed his lips into his. Kyungsoo gasped brokenly with the new position, Jongin bits harshly at his trembling lip, drawing more noises out of the older. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s back, forcing him up so that Jongin could fold his legs underneath himself and get better leverage to thrust up into his cunt.

How did he get so lucky with this beautiful man? He wonders. Doh Kyungsoo is way out of his league. He knows that for a fact, hell everyone knows that.

Kyungsoo stares up at the boy with the tousled, brown curls and the rosy cheeks in awe as he grips his fingers into the boy’s hips. Before he made a mess of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had gotten his hair done and he looked like an angel.

Jongin’s primal side couldn’t believe he did this to him. He’d die a happy man right about now.

He pants heavily as the boy above grounds his hips in a figure eight with small whimpers and whines leave his swollen, cherry red lips.

“Baby...”

Kyungsoo’s back is arched in the most exotic way, his chest pushed out and his nipples are hard and pointy from Jongin suckling and nibbling on them earlier. His hands are on his thighs for balance as he puts a bit of a bounce in his movement, moaning out loud as he feels Jongin thrust up hitting his sweet spot.

The sensation floods his body in the most delicious way when Jongin holds him down thrusting slowly but stiff upwards, Kyungsoo is panting now, falling forward and planting his palms on the younger man’s chest for support. Mouth slacking open as soundless gasps erupt from his throat as he digs his nails into Jongin flesh; he tightens around Jongin’s cock, sinking all the way down to the base making the man beneath him groan.

He pants, trying to regain some breath still rolling his hips but in a slow, tantalizing motion.

“Fuck—” Jongin curses and starts sputtering out of nowhere and Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open, looking down at the man under him through heavy, lidded doe eyes. He loves Kim Jongin.

Sure, the younger man is a player and a lot of people warned him about getting involved with him. Jongin did break his heart (twice) and their relationship was somewhat toxic but Kyungsoo wouldn’t trade what he has with Jongin for anything in the world.

This man is his. The love of his life. Flaws and all. He couldn’t quit this man if his life depended on it.

He’s addicted to him.

✨  
Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist in one hand and pushes himself up on the bedpost, “Fuck baby… You look so fucking hot like!” He continues to guide Kyungsoo up and down by his waist without much of a struggle. “Keep moving your hips like that—”

Kyungsoo nods his head, rising up until the tip of Jongin’s cock is slipping out before he slams back down, he repeats over and over, until he feels a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach and he bounces up and down faster and sloppier with the help of Jongin’s hands on his ass. He squeezed Kyungsoo’s ass again, molding it to fit his hands.

Kyungsoo’s cock is throbbing as it slaps against Jongin’s lower abdomen, but he’s refusing to touch himself as he lowers his head and attaches his mouth to the younger man’s in a unchaste kiss, he licks into his mouth and the roof tasting himself faintly on Jongin’s tongue from earlier when they were teasing and touching.

“You know I love you so much, Jongin,” He says tenderly.

His eyes are glassy, “I just fucking love you.” Jongin raises his hand and gently tucks Kyungsoo’s hair behind his ear and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“I love you too baby. So fucking much.” Jongin leans up to kiss him.

Kyungsoo lights up at the confession, he starts riding him like a bull in quick, short bursts. Jongin can feel the hard muscle of his thighs and he hears him panting as he bounces atop him, fucking him as hard as possible.

“Oh god,” Kyungsoo cries, snapping his eyes shut and throwing his head back as a great release washes over his body. He walks spasm around him and holds him still as he gasps, cock hitting his sweet spot to help him ride out his orgasm.

“I love you, baby," Jongin intoned, carefully plunging the entire length into him to the base. Drawing out of Kyungsoo’s wet pussy and gently sawing back and forth until he was inside and cumming.

“I missed you too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered before closing his eyes.

“I’ll never hurt you again, Soo. I swear.” Jongin promised. He isn’t going Kyungsoo out of his life ever again.

~~  
Two years later

Kyungsoo was tired. He just wanted to get home to and call it a night. All those board meetings did his head in.

He parked the car in the driver and grabbed his suitcase. It was already 7pm, Jongin should be home by now so he frowns when he doesn’t see the younger man’s car in their driveway.

He checks his phone just in case but there were no calls or text messages from him. Maybe he got caught in a meeting.

“Welcome home, Mr. Doh,”

Kyungsoo smiled. “She’s sleeping, already?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim put her to bed.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “Jongin is home? I didn’t see his car—“

The babysitter shrugged and picked her bag. Kyungsoo thanked her and paid her before bidding her good night.

“Jongin?” He walked towards their room. He pushed the door open. Kyungsoo smiled at the sight in front him.

Jongin and their daughter, Sookyung were fast asleep.Her long hair sprawled out was wildly over the pillow. Her eyes and short lips tightly closed like a new plastic container. His baby looked so at peace and Kyungsoo wants her like that forever.

He walked over to them and shook Jongin, slowly not scaring him.

“Soo?” Jongin groaned.

“Yes, don’t wake her up.” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin got up.

“I’m going to take her to her room.” Kyungsoo said. Jongin stifled a yawn and nodded.

After putting his daughter to sleep, Kyungsoo took a quick shower and fixed dinner for him and Jongin.

“Jongin, dinner!” He called out as he sat down. When Jongin didn’t respond Kyungsoo sighed.

He opened their bedroom door and froze. His eyes widened as he looked at Jongin who was kneeling on the floor, holding out a ring in a small, black box.

“I have been beating myself up for how to do this. And I didn’t like anyone of those overly cheesy ideas that everyone suggested. I know you don’t care for them either, so I thought why not here.”

Kyungsoo felt a single teardrop, he can’t believe this is happening. Since he decided to get back together with Jongin, he’s been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He loves Jongin very much and he knows the other loves him but things were bad before.

But Jongin has been the model boyfriend. When Kyungsoo told him two years ago that he was pregnant he expected Jongin to run for the hill or to at least convince to get an abortion but Jongin was nothing but supportive.

Kyungsoo still didn’t believe Jongin was serious when they moved in together after their daughter, Kim Sookyung was born.

And now two years later, Jongin is here with the one thing Kyungsoo has always dreamed of receiving from his boyfriend. There was so much emotion running through him.

“Doh Kyungsoo, Will you marry me?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo was speechless. All he could do is nod. Jongin got up and walked over to the older man.

“I want to hear your answer,” he said.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Of course I will marry you!”

He shrieked as he jumped into his arms. Jongin hugged him fiercely and kissed him in a way that made him melt into him. Kyungsoo reached up to touch his face, the feelings swirling inside him.

“I have a surprise for you too,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand and placed it on his flat belly.

“I’m pregnant,” he said. He was planning on telling Jongin on his off day but he couldn’t think of a more perfect timing than now.

“Seriously?!

“Yes, I took the test and it’s positive. I was going to tell—“

Jongin kissed him. “This is great! Our Sookyung is going to be a big sister.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He couldn’t wait to meet his new baby and marry the love of his life.

The End


End file.
